1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a protective device for a luggage area of a vehicle with a holding device for at least one flexible flat structure that can be moved into at least one withdrawn functional position and into a compact resting position in the area of the holding device.
2. Background Art
Such protective devices are generally familiar in vehicles. Such a protective device has a winding shaft as a holder for a flexible flat structure in the form of a cover and/or a dividing mesh that it is mounted to the vehicle in a cassette housing or another type of mount in the luggage area. The flexible flat structure is wound and unwound on the winding shaft. In resting position, the flat structure is rolled up on the winding shaft. If the winding shaft is mounted in a cassette housing, the flat structure is nearly completely within the cassette housing when rolled up in its resting position. The flat structure can be removed at least partially or completely into a withdrawn functional position either manually or by means of a drive by rolling it off the winding shaft in a corresponding matter. The holder, i.e., especially the cassette housing or the winding shaft mount is releasably held to the mount fixed to the vehicle. Especially in a station wagon with a foldable backrest, the holder must be removed to allow bulky objects to be loaded over the backrest.